


Dulce condena

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: Están a nada de involucrarse en una monstruosa guerra, por lo que a Law le parece justo hacer a un lado esas preocupaciones futuras de esa manera tan… creativa y placentera.Luffy opina lo mismo.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Dulce condena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themechanicalmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themechanicalmoon/gifts).



> Adv: 1) Puede que esto contenga algún spoiler del arco actual del manga, ya que está ubicado en Wano (el siguiente dato ya es un spoiler: se supone que lo ubiqué justo en ese hueco de tiempo en el que no sabemos qué pasa para que Luffy y los demás lleguen junto a los samuráis antes de ir a invadir Onigashima), aunque intenté no mencionar nada muy explícito dentro de la historia. 2) Son casi 7k palabras de puro smut, están avisados.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a [themechanicalmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themechanicalmoon/profile), con quien discutimos el headcanon de Law kinky y quien me introdujo en el LawLu hasta hacerlo mi religión (junto con el AS/SA, por supuesto). Tqm, Ari, espero de corazón que esto te guste «3
> 
> Mil gracias a mi hermosa [DaenaBlackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre) por el beteo y el apoyo de siempre.
> 
> One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

El sonido tenue y sincopado de las gotas de lluvia al caer sobre el descuidado techo bajo el que encuentran se entremezcla con los jadeos desesperados y pequeños gemidos, y ese _«joder, haz algo… ya»_ que se filtra en el acto apenas en forma de susurro.

Law detiene su cometido solo un momento para contemplar al chico que yace semidesnudo frente a él, retorciéndose inquieto y casi irritado, como quejándose ante la repentina falta de contacto.

—¿Hm? ¿Quieres parar aquí? —le pregunta entonces con la voz tan monótona como puede.

Luffy sacude la cabeza de inmediato, en rotunda negación. Respira agitada y superficialmente, como si en verdad le estuviera costando mantener la compostura acordada desde un inicio; no obstante, si bien sus ojos no son visibles tras esa tela que los cubre, el tinte desafiante todavía se hace evidente en él, porque, aunque le toma unos minutos recomponerse, es capaz de esbozar una sonrisa antes de hablar:

—Te… patearé el trasero si te atreves a detenerte ahora, Torao.

El cirujano resopla, antes de volver a guiar sus manos hacia el cuerpo del chico, descubierto de la cintura para arriba. Siente a Luffy dar un pequeño respingo al percibir de nuevo esos fríos y ásperos dedos sobre la piel de su torso. Y vuelve a trazar líneas tortuosas sobre toda la superficie expuesta, subiendo y bajando, contorneando la prominente cicatriz alojada en el centro, con cuidado, con suma calma, intercalando los dedos o haciendo uso de toda la palma de una mano, mientras la otra se encarga de descender lentamente hasta alcanzar la pelvis contraria y acariciar el bulto endurecido bajo la tela del kimono todavía puesto a medias, como ha estado haciendo desde hace unos cuantos minutos, cuando decidieron iniciar esa especie de _contienda_ extraña.

— _Ah_.

_Maldición. Y es solo el comienzo_.

Su propio cuerpo también comienza a responder ante la excitación de oír esos agradables sonidos que profiere el más joven mientras se remueve ante su tacto. Amarrado a esa especie de poste y con los ojos vendados, a su completa merced. Law ya casi no puede contener las ganas de devorarlo de una vez. _Pero no_.

_Paciencia._

¿Cómo han llegado a ese punto? Ni él mismo lo puede decir con claridad.

Solo sabe que ha echado de menos a Luffy, muchísimo, desde su separación en Zou. Tanto, que había sido toda una tortura tener que adelantarse a Wano Kuni sin él, sin esos abrazos y toques calurosos a escondidas, en algún rincón del barco, a los que Law se había acostumbrado —aunque jamás lo admitiría— desde que formaron esa peculiar _alianza_ en Punk Hazard. Al principio, había sido solo contacto furtivo y leve, Luffy es una persona muy física y hasta _pegajosa_ y a Law le había sido imposible evitarlo, pero de un momento a otro habían alcanzado un punto de quiebre y terminado escapándose seguido para besuquearse con fervor o hacer _algo más_.

Porque Luffy _siempre_ termina queriendo (y exigiendo) más. Y él también.

Y es que después de todo lo ocurrido en Dressrosa, ese fuego entre ellos solo se hubo acrecentado; Law estuvo varias noches tratando de convencerse de que lo suyo solo era atracción física, pero el hambre innegable e incontenible que se tenían el uno al otro lo llevó eventualmente a aceptar que era más que eso. Que _es_ mucho más que eso.

En fin, el caso es que lo ha extrañado y le han dado ganas de escabullirse con él y darle algún tipo de _atenciones_ diferentes esta noche, porque sabe que Luffy también lo ha extrañado y hasta el momento no han podido disfrutar mucho de su tiempo a solas —lo que en gran parte es culpa de ese mismo idiota por estar ocasionando alboroto tras otro desde que puso un pie en ese país—, y Law cree que se lo merecen.

Están a nada de involucrarse en una monstruosa guerra contra nada más ni nada menos que un _yonkou_ —o dos, lo que es aún peor— y sus miles de subordinados, y ambos apenas acaban de liberarse después de haberla pasado terrible dentro de celdas y luchando contra enemigos difíciles —y que seguro no han sido ni la mitad de fuertes en comparación con los que van a encontrarse en un rato más—, por lo que le parece justo hacer a un lado esas preocupaciones futuras de esa manera… creativa y placentera, al menos por esos últimos minutos que les quedan _así_.

Debe decir que lleva pensando en ello bastante tiempo, siendo sincero. En modos un poco… distintos a los que ambos están acostumbrados de hacer principalmente que Luffy disfrute de todo eso con plenitud (y él también) y, al mismo tiempo, poder darle su merecido…, _castigarlo_ de alguna manera por estar causando problemas aquí y allá y nunca seguir los jodidos planes. Porque ahora Law lo sabe de sobra: plan que incluye a Monkey D. Luffy es igual a plan fallido, por lo que lo mejor es mantenerlo al margen y ya, o incluirlo sin que se entere. Lo ha aprendido al fin, y por las malas.

No obstante, tampoco puede negar que siempre le nace cierto impulso de cuidarlo, a pesar de todo, así que se ha asegurado de preguntar y detallar todo antes y que Luffy estuviera de acuerdo con sus ideas un tanto retorcidas desde un principio, comentándole que podría obtener un _premio_ adecuado si aceptaba el desafío y lo superaba correctamente, si soportaba que se le negara correrse cuando se le apeteciera. Así lo incluiría en sus planes perversos sin que fuera cien por ciento consciente de ello (y por consiguiente no podría arruinarlo) y al mismo tiempo se aseguraría de que lo disfrutara.

Obviamente con lo del ‘premio’, Law se había referido al enorme placer que prometía el acto en sí.

Sin embargo, cuando hubo recibido ese _«sí, claro, hagámoslo»,_ de Luffy, junto con esa sonrisa despreocupada y tan deslumbrante de siempre, sin más, el shock lo había dejado parpadeando confundido durante unos segundos.

_¿Así de fácil?_

Bueno, conociéndolo, lo más probable era que Luffy no haya entendido nada y solo dijo que sí porque sí.

—Pero voy a amarrarte a un poste y a vendarte los ojos —había recalcado entonces Law, por si acaso, porque bien sabido es que Luffy no es de los tipos que aceptarían ser subyugados _tan_ fácilmente.

—Vale.

—Y trabajaremos bajo _mis_ reglas… —le había recordado un tanto ansioso, porque _bueno_ , las reglas tampoco son algo que van de la mano con ese chico, después de todo—. Si no estás dispuesto, podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—Pero ya dije que lo haría, ¿no?, así que lo haré.

—¿Estás realmente seguro? Puede que no te guste seguir órdenes.

_¿Por qué rayos insisto en explicarle si ya dijo que sí?_

—No me gusta, ¡pero vamos, Torao! Después solo tienes que darme doble ración de la carne que robaste. Dijiste que tendría un premio y yo quiero eso.

Law había quedado mirándolo perplejo una vez más. No había pensado en eso, y es que… ¡¿cómo _demonios_ no había pensado en eso?!

Ah claro, Luffy siempre entiende las cosas como se le antoja.

—Sí, bueno —Law se las había arreglado para no masajearse las sienes con irritación y responderle, todavía un tanto abrumado—, _si es que_ soportas y no te corres tan rápido. Recuerda que esto es un reto y un castigo a la vez y-

—Sí, sí, ¿a quién le importa? —Luffy le había interrumpido poniendo los ojos en blanco y procediendo a tirar de él, para luego rodearlo en un abrazo tan empalagoso como siempre—. Estás tardando mucho. Yo voy a ganar, así que ¡quiero mi premio!

Y eso había sido todo.

Besos fogosos y ruidosos que se hubieron intensificado más y más, y una cosa había llevado a la otra en ese sitio abandonado que hallaron por ahí, cerca de ese maltrecho rincón de Wano Kuni donde se habían encontrado y alojado con los demás, mientras comían e incluso se daban algún baño a la espera de que inicie la batalla. Cuando pudieron perder de vista a sus aliados, ambos hubieron escapado exponiéndose nuevamente a una tormenta que no daba señales amainar pronto y así fue como acabaron ahí.

_Al final, siempre termino haciendo lo que él quiere_.

Y ahora están _así_.

Los minutos transcurren con rapidez, la noche se hace más profunda y, con ella, la lluvia se vuelve aún más densa y torrencial, y es como el preludio de una calamidad. Pero ambos están ahí y es como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido alrededor suyo y solo quedan ellos, en esas ruinas de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido una casona importante, tal vez en tiempos de Oden, o tal vez mucho antes, pero que ha sido deteriorada con los años y la naturaleza, y es el ambiente perfecto para escapar de todo apenas unos instantes. Para _disfrutar_ antes de luchar.

—Torao…

Luffy susurra muy cerca de su rostro, y todos los pensamientos de Law se vuelven difusos cuando decide inclinarse totalmente para que la punta de su lengua contacte con la fría y ligeramente húmeda piel del torso contrario, que sabe entre dulce y salado, mezcla de lluvia y sudor recientes. Se detiene justo a unos milímetros de una tetilla, pasándola muy suavemente por la superficie, y como recompensa escucha al chico suspirar y lo siente sacudirse ligeramente debajo de él.

La reacción es curiosa y a la vez no porque dado su carácter desentendido en la mayoría de las ocasiones, cualquiera que lo conociera superficialmente tendería a pensar que Luffy no es de los que sucumben con rapidez o muy seguido ante ese tipo de deseos _lujuriosos_ ; no obstante, después de haber experimentado esas sensaciones junto a él más de una vez, Law ha terminado por descubrir que el chico es en realidad inesperadamente _sensible_.

Tan solo esos besos voraces que hubieron compartido al poner un pie en ese lugar oculto bastaron para encender el interruptor esta vez. Sí, Monkey D. Luffy ha resultado ser de los que se excitan con suma facilidad y, como con todo, le es bastante difícil contenerse ante esos impulsos. Apasionado, insaciable, desenfrenado. De esos que no temen retorcerse ni vociferar. Así es Luffy.

—Agh, ¡mierda, Torao! Apresúrate y tócame más —exige el susodicho, un mohín infantil se puede vislumbrar en sus labios hinchados de tantos besos y mordiscos previos.

Law contiene una risa ante ese gesto y se aparta solo unos centímetros para observarlo mejor.

—¿Piensas rendirte tan pronto? —le cuestiona, contemplando cómo vuelve a apretar los labios con fuerza, frustrado—. La paciencia hace al hombre, Mugiwara-ya.

Y es evidente que paciencia _tampoco_ es algo que vaya de la mano con Luffy; para ser precisos, es algo de lo que carece completamente. Sin embargo, ese juego peligroso parece estarle agradando más de la cuenta de algún modo porque, después de oír lo de _rendirse_ , no dice nada más.

Es más, incluso si realmente quisiera liberarse de esas lamentables ataduras que Law le colocó a toda prisa y de manera desprolija en un principio, lo haría. Sería pan comido para él, ni siquiera tendría que hacer gran esfuerzo para romper esas vendas que lo sujetan, bastaría con un simple forcejeo y ya. Aun así, no lo hace. Law lo ve morderse el labio inferior de vez en cuando y tensar los músculos con la intención de dejar de moverse tanto en su lugar con cada toque. Como tomándose el desafío en serio y decidiendo poner mayor resistencia.

Como diciéndole a Law que no lo dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

El cirujano se pregunta cómo estarían luciendo esos grandes y oscuros ojos que siempre se ven tan desafiantes y temerarios y que ahora se encuentran vendados. Imagina que estos seguramente le estarían reclamando por más a través de la tela, pero de alguna manera haciéndose los duros como siempre. Los difíciles de doblegar.

_Joder_. Su propia excitación aumenta progresivamente con el flujo de pensamiento, así que retoma su labor.

Tratando de mantener la calma, retorna sus labios y manos al cuerpo del otro y alcanza a contactar directamente con las tetillas. Comienza a lamer una y acariciar otra, con suavidad primero y con fervor más tarde, mientras la otra mano traviesa finalmente se cuela bajo la tela del kimono un tanto húmedo de Luffy. Este jadea al sentir la lengua de Law rodeando su pezón de manera cada vez más atrevida y juguetona, además de las caricias _ahí_ , y Law sonríe contra la piel al sentir la creciente erección por sobre la ropa interior ya empapada en esa región puntual.

—Increíble —murmura, despegando apenas unos milímetros su boca de las tetillas enrojecidas, su aliento cálido rozando la piel contraria, pero sin dejar de frotar la zona sensible por encima de la tela—. Todavía no te he tocado _de verdad_ y ya estás _así_.

—Entonces… —Luffy consigue hablar entre dientes—, date prisa y házmelo de una vez —insiste, en tono demandante.

Law gruñe. Realmente es terrible que _lo_ _ponga_ el hecho de que Luffy quiera darle órdenes y pretenda conseguirlo todo bruscamente y a su modo, incluso cuando supuestamente es él quien está siendo subyugado. Ese tipo es un caso perdido. Tal como lo había predicho, ese maldito Mugiwara no es capaz de seguir ningún jodido plan nunca, ningún esquema y ninguna indicación. No tiene remedio y Law no puede creer que pueda excitarlo incluso cuando lo saca de quicio de esa manera.

Procede entonces a desnudarlo por completo. Luffy parece suspirar de alivio cuando cae en la cuenta de que _por fin_ será despojado totalmente de su molesto atuendo, que en realidad es de por sí bastante _accesible_ , pero ahora ni a Law ni a él les interesa que lo conserve. El más joven suelta una risita tan alegre como de costumbre, antes de hablar:

—¿Ves, Torao? Tú tampoco puedes esperar más.

—Cállate —Law se acerca más a él y lo toma del rostro con una mano, presionando sus mejillas como recriminándole cual niño pequeño. Lo atrae hasta alcanzar su oreja y le deja un pequeño mordisco ahí antes de susurrarle—: ¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres? Recuerda que si te corres antes de que yo lo diga, no habrá recompensa. No me hagas querer “castigarte” todavía más.

Luffy parece estremecerse ante el discurso y contener un gemido de resignación; después de todo, tampoco es como si le fuera fácil olvidar una promesa que aún debe cumplir (ese es el tipo de hombre que es), pero, a pesar de todo, sus palabras siempre son las de alguien que no conoce el miedo:

—Quiero ver que lo intentes —masculla esbozando una sonrisa y finalmente agrega—: Y ya te dije que estoy bien.

El juego continúa, Law tarda más de lo que había creído en deshacerse del kimono de Luffy, con tantos pliegues tediosos que desdoblar, así que mientras lo hace, se encarga de dejarle besos repetitivos y pequeños, casi imperceptibles, en medio de los labios.

Luffy reacciona ante el tenue y cariñoso roce luciendo insatisfecho, queriendo más, mucho más. Instintivamente empieza a elevar la cabeza, tratando de mantener el contacto. Law suelta una risa y pasa la lengua sobre las comisuras del otro, con tanto cuidado, con tanta mesura, mientras hace un ademán de ir alejándose cada vez más, en contraste a la búsqueda de cercanía de Luffy. Este gruñe, y se eleva aún más, inquieto, boquiabierto, al parecer ya desesperado por profundizar esos besos incompletos, que no se parecen en nada a los que en un principio lo excitaron. Law siente que se marea con solo sentir la respiración caliente y agitada de Luffy chocar contra su rostro.

Finalmente lo desnuda por completo, arrojando las enrededadas telas del kimono rojo y la ropa interior a un lado de su propio _haori_ que antes improvisó como manta sobre la cual recostarse y se aparta de él para examinar su figura. Por un momento piensa en descubrirle los ojos solo para contemplar el deseo quemante en ellos, pero se contiene. _Todavía no_. Todavía no ha tenido suficiente.

Decide entonces repartir más besos pequeños y suaves desde el cuello, descendiendo hacia el torso, el abdomen, la zona de la pelvis, se queda ahí unos segundos y luego vuelve a subir, para atrapar de nuevo una tetilla con los labios, mientras masajea la otra con la mano que no rodea la erección de Luffy. Law le besa las cicatrices viejas, las más nuevas; lame y succiona todo con suma paciencia, deleitándose con el sabor confuso de la piel contraria y con el soplo de una respiración sumamente exasperada contra su pelo, además de esa conocida viscosidad contra su mano estática.

—Mal…dición.

Siente esos pezones erectos, duros bajo su lengua y dedos con tanta facilidad, juguetea con ellos, les da toda la atención que considera necesaria. Luffy arquea la espalda, abre más las piernas y mueve un poco la cadera contra esa mano instintivamente, buscando fricción de forma inconsciente. Se detiene bruscamente y parece estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener solo esos jadeos silenciosos y no soltar algún potente gemido, pues Law lo ve morderse los labios con premura. Está enloqueciendo con esas sencillas caricias, su entrepierna empapada bajo el tacto de Law es evidencia más que suficiente.

_Cuán hambriento estás, Mugiwara-ya._

Mientras tanto, al cirujano le gusta hacerlo así, poder tomarse su tiempo en hacer que Luffy disfrute cada sensación plenamente; le agrada torturarlo un poco, tocando y besando con calma los puntos más sensibles que ha ido descubriendo poco a poco, sin hacerlo llegar a la cúspide, no todavía, porque el propósito de todo ello es desarmarlo, hacer que ese testarudo chico se rinda y reclame de una vez lo que más desea, que ruegue por más, más y _más_ , hasta ahogarse en placer y acabar tan exhausto y satisfecho como nunca. Ese es el objetivo.

Pero no es tarea fácil, porque a pesar de que Luffy maldice y maldice en murmullos cada vez más audibles, no parece dar indicios de querer echarse hacia atrás y rogar un orgasmo rápido.

Por el contrario…

—¿Deseas algo, Mugiwara-ya? —pregunta contra su piel después de oírlo soltar un gemido particularmente sonoro—. ¿Has tenido suficiente de este juego?

—Pfff… ni hablar… _hah_ , esto, ¡esto no es nada!

Luffy quiere probar que puede ganar.

—De acuerdo —Law tiene que soltar una risita porque ¿cómo es posible que ese tipo sea así? Hace apenas unos minutos estaba exigiéndole a viva voz que lo tocara más, que se lo _hiciera_ de una vez, y ahora jura que puede soportar—. Veamos qué tal esto, entonces.

Se posiciona mejor para respirar contra su cuello e ir dejándole cortos besos. Así, lentamente y con sumo cuidado, empieza a mover la mano alrededor del miembro de Luffy, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Lo escucha gemir profundamente, se llena de ese glorioso sonido junto a su oído. La lluvia torrencial de afuera queda en segundo plano, no es nada en comparación con el chasquido que produce el roce pecaminoso y a esa voz gutural y sensual atrapándolo por completo.

—Mmh —y Luffy se tensa ante cada caricia, intenta resistirse, pero es inútil… se retuerce un poco y murmura incoherencias, perdiéndose en las sensaciones, poco a poco, cada vez más—, ah, mierda, _¡ah!_

Law lo disfruta. Disfruta tanto tener ese poder absoluto sobre él que la garganta se le seca y su mente empieza a maquinar distintas y divertidas maneras _más_ de hacer al otro estallar en éxtasis, hasta el punto de enloquecerlo completamente y que no le quede de otra que clamar su nombre peligrosamente, arriesgándose a que alguien descubra su travesía nocturna en ese escondite aleatorio que escogieron antes.

_Tranquilo, todavía no_.

—¿Está bien así? ¿Crees poder soportar? —el susurro se cuela entre los suspiros contrarios y algún que otro balbuceo.

La _víctima_ parece ensimismada y _casi_ derrotada. ¿Así de pronto? ¿Con unas caricias tan simples?

—Háblame —masculla Law junto a su oído, su mano se mueve más rápido—, ¿así?

—¡Ngh! —Luffy se arquea al percibir el cambio de ritmo, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su propia voz traicionándolo—, sí… así, más… más rápido.

Law entonces lo _decide_. El calor aumenta progresivamente tanto fuera, en toda la descuidada habitación, como dentro de él, y de repente le molestan más que nunca las telas de su propio kimono, y quiere más de Luffy, quiere que Luffy tenga más de él. Lo quiere todo y lo quiere cuanto antes.

_Ah, quiero ver su cara_.

—Escucha, Mugiwara-ya, serán tres oportunidades —le dice, entre que le lame el lóbulo de la oreja y le deja mordiscos suaves—. Asegúrate de aguantar. Esta es la primera.

Se recuesta al lado suyo y lo voltea ligeramente para que queden frente a frente y poder masturbarlo de manera más cómoda, mientras lo besa en los labios y se traga una exclamación por parte de Luffy una vez que este se percata de que ahora son dos manos tocándolo _ahí_. Los delgados brazos elevados y amarrados al poste se interponen un poco, pero no es como si molestaran precisamente, es más importante la manera exquisita en que sus lenguas se deslizan la una con la otra y se enroscan de vez en cuando, nublándoles los sentidos a ambos y ocasionando que el fuego aumente a niveles en extremo peligrosos.

Una de las manos de Law recorre el miembro de Luffy, en toda su extensión, sin dejar ni un solo centímetro fuera del trayecto tortuoso y brusco, mientras la otra acaricia con paciencia esos testículos que merecen la misma atención.

Luffy gime profundamente, enviando vibraciones a través del sediento beso y provocando que Law solo lo profundice todavía más y demande el control total. Con todo eso, Luffy no piensa darse por vencido aún y se lo hace saber al seguirle el ritmo con ímpetu, luchando un poco dentro de su boca y meciendo las caderas para aumentar la fricción en su centro.

Un chasquido húmedo resuena cuando se separan para recobrar la respiración y los jadeos de Mugiwara pronto se convierten en quejidos agudos que Law logra _reconocer_.

— _Hah_ … _¡ah!_

—¿Te vas a correr? —le pregunta, con la voz ronca, rasposa, a escasos milímetros de esos labios entreabiertos y brillosos de saliva y esa agitada e irregular respiración golpeándole el rostro—. ¿Quieres correrte ya?

Luffy aprieta los dientes y consigue mascullar una maldición, antes de detener con mucho esfuerzo el movimiento de sus caderas. Toma una bocanada de aire antes de hablar; parece recordar el reto, parece estar dispuesto todavía a _mucho_ más.

—Es… _uff_ , todavía no puedo —su voz se oye quizá más suplicante de lo que ha querido demostrar—. Todavía… no.

Law resopla. Y es que _es increíble_. No puede hacer otra cosa que detener las tortuosas caricias gradualmente y comenzar a sopesar esas otras formas de llevarlo al límite. El chico resiste bastante bien a pesar de todo y su enorme excitación, y eso a él lo pone a mil porque, _demonios_ , cada vez es más difícil contenerse a sabiendas de que su propia lujuria pide a gritos ser saciada de la mejor manera posible y de que el principal culpable de su creciente deseo se encuentra justo ahí, a su fácil alcance.

Francamente, en cualquier otra situación ya se estaría ocupando de esos asuntos con el mayor deleite; no obstante, esta noche quiere entregarle a Luffy un buen recuerdo de lo que implica estar _juntos_. Uno que al chico le sirva bastante tiempo y que sea el anhelo de que las próximas veces puedan llegar sin demora, que sea como un estímulo, que lo haga desearlo con anticipación cada que estuvieran por encontrarse nuevamente o, en su defecto, si alguna vez no son capaces de ello en mucho tiempo o incluso nunca más… que pueda satisfacerse con el recuerdo de lo buenos que fueron juntos. De lo bien que se complementaron y de lo difícil que sería encajar con otra persona después de esto.

Sí. Esta noche todo sería por y para Luffy, porque pese a que se ha convencido de que quiere _torturarlo_ , lo que en realidad más quiere Law es _complacerlo_. Como nadie más nunca.

Se incorpora en un movimiento rápido, la ventisca que ingresa desde afuera se cuela en cada diminuto espacio que se forma entre sus cuerpos tan de repente. Oye a Luffy soltar un quejido y lo siente estremecerse.

—Reconozco que resistes bastante bien, pero no te garantizo que puedas hacerlo ahora —le dice y vuelve a ponerle las manos encima.

Lo acomoda para que quede bocarriba de nuevo y le abre las piernas flexionadas. Puede vislumbrar pequeñas gotas de líquido viscoso en la punta de su erección y eso solo lo pone aún más ansioso.

Se inclina para empezar a besarle la cara interna del muslo, provocando que Luffy se sacuda violentamente y sisee nuevas maldiciones. Lo sostiene de la cadera mientras lame, mordisquea y succiona la piel fina de esa zona, buscando marcarla pese a que el hecho de que sea de goma tal vez lo dificulte un poco. Se entretiene un rato con eso, deleitándose con los suspiros y pequeños quejidos de Luffy, tan satisfactorios a sus oídos, tan irresistibles…

Hasta que decide finalmente ir al punto.

Sujeta el miembro de Luffy desde su base, lo escucha jadear como respuesta, y se acerca completamente para empezar a lamer la punta. El líquido preseminal tiene un sabor salado al apenas entrar en contacto con su lengua y Luffy se estremece contra su agarre, abriendo más las piernas y tensando la cadera. La mano de Law vuelve a acariciar el miembro en toda su extensión, bombeándolo al mismo tiempo en que su lengua rodea el glande, lamiendo la hendidura de la cual gotea esa todavía escasa viscosidad.

—Torao… _Torao_.

Law sonríe ante el tortuoso llamado y decide aplanar la lengua contra la base de la erección y arrastrarla con fervor por toda ella, con su aliento caliente golpeando la piel sedosa y ya completamente húmeda y pudiendo sentir ese cuerpo vibrar con vehemencia ante su acción. _Mierda, joder, maldición_ , un montón de improperios salen con dificultad de la boca jadeante de Luffy, así que Law repite el acto anterior, esta vez con mayor ímpetu y el chico gime aún más profundamente.

Se siente increíble escuchar esos sonidos tan eróticos saliendo de Luffy, como si lo que Law le estuviera haciendo fuera en verdad imposible de resistir. Y solo eso le explota la cabeza. Él mismo está dolorosamente duro bajo las telas de su kimono, pero decide ignorarlo porque esto es exclusivamente para Luffy, ya tendrá tiempo él de darse alivio más tarde, cuando hiciera colapsar a Luffy de placer.

Se acomoda nuevamente y deja que esa dura virilidad se deslice con suma lentitud dentro de su cálida boca, abarcando lo más que puede, mientras acaricia los testículos y el interior de esos muslos que amenazan con cerrarse contra su cabeza debido al glorioso estímulo que le brinda. De nuevo se aparta lentamente hacia atrás, haciendo una ligera succión, presionando con las mejillas y la lengua, solo para después volver a tragarlo incluso con mayor rapidez y profundidad que antes, arrancando más sonidos incomprensibles y otros no tanto de parte de Luffy. Repite esto una y otra vez, balanceando la cabeza conforme avanza y tratando de hundirse cada vez más, aumentando el ritmo y haciendo que el más joven desfallezca en un estremecimiento tras otro mientras él siente esa erección hacerse más grande dentro de su boca.

—Torao, yo, ¡ngh! —los jadeos y gemidos suplicantes llenan la habitación una vez más—, Torao, yo quiero…

Se quita un momento, produciendo el chasquido húmedo característico y levanta la mirada para toparse con el rostro enrojecido de Luffy, la frente cubierta de sudor fino y solo los labios entreabiertos visibles, esa venda que le impide ver sus ojos le molesta a Law cada vez más.

—¿Quieres qué, Mugiwara-ya? —le pregunta tentativamente, mientras mueve la mano alrededor del miembro para no dejar de estimularlo—. ¿Quieres correrte? ¿Es eso?

Luffy de nuevo pierde el sentido y se mueve contra esa mano. Claramente está a punto de venirse, a punto de estallar.

—¡Sí, sí!

Law sonríe con malicia y decide detener todo cometido de golpe.

_Aún no_.

—¡Mierda! —se oye totalmente frustrado ante el cese repentino del estímulo—, ¿qué demonios, Torao?

—Eso estuvo cerca —murmura él en respuesta y se acerca como para besarlo—. Todavía no puedes, ¿recuerdas?

Luffy gruñe en sus labios y apresura el ritmo del beso, queriendo devorar su boca con rabia incontenible. Se siente totalmente enfadado y eso a Law le dan ganas de reír. Recibe un mordisco bastante rudo y ansioso en el labio inferior, Luffy parece estar tratando de tomar venganza o algo, y para cuando se separan, Law ya puede sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en su boca. _Maldito Mugiwara_.

—Bien —habla Luffy entre jadeos y sonando todavía algo ofuscado—, pero definitivamente voy a tener mi premio.

Law bufa y se vuelve a posicionar para seguir con su labor. Si más tortura es lo que ese mocoso quiere, pues eso tendrá.

—Bien —retruca desafiante y se relame los labios antes de continuar—. Esta es la última, veamos si puedes resistir.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

Law no se lo cuestiona mucho y lo toma de los muslos para abrirle más las piernas y dejar expuesta esa parte más íntima de Luffy, que tanto ha esperado por él en lo que va de la noche. Siente la garganta seca y su corazón late con desenfreno, rebosando adrenalina, vaticinando los enormes estragos que va a ocasionar en ese chico tan obstinado tendido frente a él. Le lanza una mirada rápida y puede notar cómo se muerde los labios con anticipación. Luffy ya debe saber lo que le espera.

Con suma paciencia, comienza a acariciar esa entrada estrecha que se contrae aún más ante su toque cuidadoso. Luffy respira pesadamente y se remueve un poco. Law tiene los dedos humedecidos aún de los roces recientes, así que aprovecha eso para masajear el punto y tantear una ligera presión sobre él.

Luffy parece contener la respiración, pero al segundo se relaja un poco más y prueba moverse por sí mismo contra el toque.

—Torao… —su voz suena ahogada, aunque tan demandante como siempre—. Mételo ya.

—No eres tú quien decide cuándo debo hacerlo.

Un sin fin de jadeos y gemidos un tanto exasperados inundan esa horrible construcción cuando la yema de ese dedo se va abriendo paso en esa angosta cavidad. Law frunce el ceño un tanto confundido porque no ha empujado con intención de meterlo todavía, pero al instante lo comprende: Luffy está haciendo incluso un ligero uso de su habilidad y dejándolo pasar con mayor facilidad, tal vez inconscientemente o tal vez para apresurar las cosas. Lo más probable es que sea lo segundo.

_Increíble_. Luffy siempre consigue lo que quiere y aún más viniendo de Law, _qué pena tener que admitirlo_.

Sopesa la opción de retirarse a modo de castigo, pero pensándolo bien, ya va siendo hora de proceder con mayor rapidez, no sabe a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo les queda de ese pequeño regocijo.

Así que lo hace: hunde más ese solitario dedo y se asegura de dejar caricias generosas una vez que está completamente dentro. Luffy clama ese tonto apodo de siempre, una y otra vez, ronco y con dificultad, mientras las paredes musculares se aprietan alrededor de la pequeña invasión de parte de Law. Este hace un ademán de retirarlo y luego lo vuelve a introducir con calma, lentamente, como si temiera hacerle daño. _Cuidándolo_.

No obstante, en este caso, lo que menos puede hacer Luffy es agradecerle esa gentileza, todo lo contrario…

—Más, Torao, ¡de prisa!

Law lo ignora y sigue con el roce lento. Una y otra vez. Luffy maldice y se muerde los labios, frustrado, _necesitado_. Entonces, el cirujano bruscamente introduce otro dedo, provocándole soltar un gemido potente, desentonado. Esa erección se sacude con gran interés, y nuevamente parece ser _demasiado_.

—¿Quieres acabar ya? —tiene que preguntarle.

Luffy mueve sus caderas por sí mismo contra los dedos de Law. Parece ensimismado, perdido.

—Mmh, sí, sí.

—¿Debería dejarte?

Law tienta su suerte y procede a frotar además el miembro con la mano desocupada, provocando espasmos violentos en el chico que a esas alturas vocifera casi sin sentido.

— _Ah_ , ¡sí!

Y entonces detiene todo movimiento, retira los dedos un poco. Otra (jodida) vez. Sabe que está siendo un maldito.

—Yo creo que no.

Pero no se arrepiente de nada.

—Agh, ¡maldita sea! —Luffy se queja. Arremete con las caderas ante la falta de invasión, de contacto. Quiere más. Y lo _exige_.

Pasan varios minutos así, siguiendo la misma secuencia. Un dedo más, vaivenes en exceso lentos y problemáticos, una erección haciéndose más ancha en manos de Law. Algunos _«¿ya no aguantas?, ¿quieres acabar?»_ susurrados al aire y otros _«joder sí»_ vehementes y demandantes en respuesta. Y cuando Luffy está a punto de llegar, Law se detiene. Para delirio del capitán de los Mugiwara y suma frustración y más maldiciones desgastadas de tanto uso.

En un momento dado, el cirujano sabe que acaba de tocar _ese_ punto exquisito que hace que Luffy pierda la poca cordura que de por sí tiene. Oye _ese_ gemido desprendido de _esa_ manera particular, y sabe que tiene que detenerse (una vez más) porque ahora sí _necesita_ verle la cara. Ver sus ojos, más bien. Vislumbrar qué mirada podría acompañar a esas mejillas enrojecidas y labios entreabiertos y resecos y la frente sudorosa.

La venda desaparece cuando Law se inclina para besarle la boca con arrebato. Es una lucha más, como todo eso desde que empezó. Luffy demanda control cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. Luffy siempre quiere ganar.

Law se retira para continuar con la tortura. Y ahora se siente dichoso porque puede _verlo_ perderse en sensaciones placenteras que él mismo le provoca y escucharlo vociferar abiertamente.

Luffy trae los ojos casi llorosos y no es para menos. Después de todo, le han sido negados numerosos orgasmos en lo que va de la noche y seguramente ya no puede más. Y eso mismo es lo que Law quiere, que ya no pueda más y que se lo diga.

Y el mismo ciclo otra vez: caricias bruscas en el miembro con una mano, mientras los dedos de la otra masajean _ese_ punto crucial. Luffy presiona los ojos y tira la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose un poco contra el piso. Ya nada más parece importarle que la necesidad de aliviarse de una vez por todas. Su cadera acompaña el roce con un vaivén salvaje y de su garganta escapan ásperos alaridos y _ToraoToraoTorao_.

—¿Quieres correrte?

—¡Maldita sea, sí!

Y Law se compadece de él, _por fin_ , Luffy ha aguantado suficiente, espectacularmente, así que llega el momento. Lo siente estremecerse con extrema violencia bajo su grotesco tacto y el glorioso líquido por fin escurre desde su centro, manchando la mano de Law y un poco más allá, y escucha cómo deja escapar todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo los últimos segundos. Y lo ve _sonreír_. Sí. El éxtasis parece ser tan abrumador que hace a Luffy reír y morderse los labios y quedarse totalmente estático en su lugar.

El cirujano pirata no puede pedir más. Esa expresión _acabada_ por el placer en Luffy y la forma en que su respiración se vuelve acompasada, dejando entrever lo exhausto que está, es todo lo que había pretendido conseguir desde un inicio. Es el mayor goce que él mismo puede tener.

Su corazón late eufórico y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Todavía su propia dureza es un tanto molesta, pero todo lo que acaba de ver y provocar ha valido completamente la pena. Ni siquiera le importa tener que arreglárselas solo luego o incluso ignorarlo hasta que se pase por sí mismo.

La ventisca fresca vuelve a colarse por algún hueco desde el exterior, así que procede a cubrir un poco a Luffy con su kimono y se estira para desatarle ese terrible nudo de las muñecas. Deberían ponerse ropa más cómoda para la batalla, luego.

El chico aún se encuentra en su ensoñación, sonriendo totalmente encantado, cuando Law le libera los brazos y le deja caricias suaves ahí donde las vendas lo habían estado comprimiendo.

—Ah, ¿qué demonios? —sisea Luffy alegre, todavía perdido en vestigios de lo que pareció ser un orgasmo alucinante—, ¡apenas puedo moverme! —y ríe con más fuerza.

Law sonríe genuinamente. Le nace el impulso de besarle las muñecas con ternura, así que lo hace, solo porque sí. Luffy abre los ojos y le dedica una mirada encantada, entre divertida, enternecida y pícara, no puede discernir bien cuál de todas es. Eso provoca que se le acerque a dejarle pequeños besos también en las mejillas. Luffy lanza más risitas, que son como música para los oídos de Law, como si todavía no fuera capaz de asimilar tanto cariño después de tanta tortura.

—Eres un gruñón, ¿sabes? —empieza el chico, divertido—. Pero estas cosas te ponen de _tan_ buen humor siempre.

Law se aparta y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, en fingido regaño.

—Ey.

Luffy estalla en más risas que se le terminan contagiando. Intercambian unos cuantos besos más, totalmente cariñosos, hasta que deciden cortarlos por aire y Luffy aprovecha para sentarse sobre ese haori —o remedo de manta—. Observa a Law con sumo cariño, hasta que hace una ligera mueca de dolor y se soba la zona sacra, la espalda baja.

Law enarca una ceja.

—¿Fue demasiado para ti? —inquiere con genuina preocupación, pero sin apartar todavía el pensamiento de que no se arrepiente de nada en realidad.

El chico se apresura en sacudir la cabeza para enfatizar el gesto de negación.

—¡Para nada! —exclama, sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Fue divertido.

—¿Se sintió bien?

—¡ _Muuuy_ bien!

Law siente que su pecho se comprime. Cómo ese chico puede resultar tan angelical en ocasiones y tan insoportable en otras. Es un verdadero misterio. Y la verdad es que —quiera admitirlo o no— le encanta.

—Bien, asegúrate de cubrirte mientras voy por la ropa seca y la comida —le dice poniéndose de pie con intenciones de abandonar ese refugio un momento—. No te duermas todavía.

Apenas se voltea, siente que no puede avanzar, ya que unos brazos de goma enredados fuertemente alrededor de su cintura se lo impiden.

—Mugiwara-ya, suéltame —ordena, confundido.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —espeta el otro, autoritario—. Tú todavía no te has corrido —le recuerda casi oyéndose molesto.

Law suspira tratando de conservar la calma y transmitírselo. Ya no tienen tiempo para eso.

—No importa, solo necesito un segundo por ahí-

—¡Ni hablar! —Luffy lo interrumpe y se abalanza sobre él.

Liberan una ligera lucha y Law se ve tentado a utilizar la habilidad de su fruta para hacerlo desaparecer de su vista o facilitar las cosas, pero cuando nota que un desnudo Luffy, sentado a horcajadas sobre él —que todavía carga con una penosa erección, tiene que decir—, lo observa con esa misma mirada de siempre que le dice a todo el mundo que va a salirse con la suya como sea, solo puede negar con la cabeza y suspirar resignado.

El más joven le enseña una sonrisa brillante y de _victoria_.

—Es mi turno de estar sobre ti, así que prepárate, Torao.

Enarca una ceja, sin poder comprender cómo es que hace un momento traía las piernas temblorosas como gelatina y dolor sacro que le impedía moverse de más y ahora amenaza con _montarlo_. ¿Tan insaciable puede ser? ¿Resistencia infinita? Probablemente.

—¿También vas a amarrarme al poste? —bromea Law.

La risita tan característica inunda sus oídos antes de que su boca sea atacada ferozmente.

—Nah, no necesito eso —responde Luffy jadeante y apenas despegándose de sus labios—. Además, ya estaba harto de tener que _esperar_ —concluye, tal vez haciendo alusión a que en ningún momento se han _unido_ como más le hubiera gustado.

Law ya no lo sabe. Solo se deja hacer y espera que nadie los encuentre así o tendrían que dar demasiadas explicaciones antes de una guerra ya de por sí lo suficientemente extenuante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Más tarde, tiene que evadir las miradas acusadoras de toda su tripulación y la de los Mugiwara, cuando no puede explicar por qué a Luffy le corresponde cuádruple ración del estofado que Sanji acaba de preparar para todos.

—¡¿Qué?! —se queja Kuroashi—. Eso es prácticamente todo lo que iba a sobrar para volver a repartirlo entre todos. Hay que alimentarse bien antes de la guerra.

—No importa, eran mis suministros y yo lo decido.

El disgusto colectivo se ve opacado por los gritos del capitán más ruidoso de todos.

—¡DELICIOSO! ¡ESTO ES LO MEJOR! ¡Oye, Torao, hagámoslo de nuevo la próxima vez!

Y Law, impactado, ya solo se ruboriza y desea que la tierra lo trague. Como cada vez que se ve involucrado en algo con ese chico.

Los susurros no se hacen esperar.

—Pero de qué demonios está hablando ese idiota.

—No lo sé, pero algo me dice que es mejor no saber.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Mi Ari se merece mucho más que solo pwp de la OTP, pero esto es lo que puedo darle por ahora. Prometo algo más fluffy y divertido más adelante, el LawLu lo vale «3
> 
> \- ¿Por qué mi debut oficial en el fandom es smut a sabiendas de que me cuesta mucho y no me siento cómoda escribiéndolo? Ni yo lo sé. Btw, espero que a alguien le haya gustado y ¡mil gracias por haber leído hasta acá!
> 
> \- Si quieren hablar pueden encontrarme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/noe_sweetway) y [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/noe.sweetway.3).


End file.
